More Than A Fleeting Fancy
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee has dated a lot of people, but his relationships never last and he wonders if he'll ever meet the right person. Set before and throughout the manga. Written for Prompt #397: Transient at slashthedrabble.
**Title:** More Than A Fleeting Fancy

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee/Ryo

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Before and throughout the manga.

 **Summary:** Dee has dated a lot of people, but his relationships never last…

 **Word Count:** 877

 **Written For:** Prompt #397: Transient at slashthedrabble.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

 **A/N:** This is the full-length version of the ficlet I posted at the community. I had to cut nearly 300 words out of the first draft to make it eligible.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee never dated anyone, chick or dude, for very long. After a few weeks at most, the initial attraction would wane and he'd start to lose interest. Most of the time he just figured there was something wrong with the people he dated, but other times he started to worry that maybe the problem lay within himself. It was an uncomfortable thought which he did his best to ignore.

The trouble was that although his dates were all pretty enough to look at, beneath the surface they all turned out to be just the same, shallow, self-involved, and ultimately boring, and before he knew it he'd be looking around for his next conquest. There was never any shortage of attractive people who were interested in him, so it was seldom difficult for Dee to find someone new and exciting to spend time with, and yet no matter how well things started out, none of them ever held his interest for long.

With each failed relationship Dee became more jaded. He was young and healthy, so feelings of lust were easily stirred, but passion never endured and desire was a transient, fleeting thing, gone in the blink of an eye. As for love… He'd felt a flicker of that elusive emotion now and then, but it never lasted and he was starting to think that he might never feel the real thing. What if he wasn't capable of it? Was this going to be his life? Were brief, ultimately meaningless connections with an endless stream of pretty faces and sexy bodies all he could look forward to? The very thought made him feel lonely, and empty inside. Would he never find someone to spend his life with? Because for all his playing the field, deep down that was what he was searching for.

Then one day someone new came into his life.

The physical attraction Dee felt towards his new partner was a given; Ryo Maclean was a beautiful man, a couple of inches shorter than Dee, slim but muscular, with gorgeous thick, wavy hair the colour of rich honey, that Dee longed to run his fingers through. The deep brown, almost black eyes were an unexpected bonus; Dee had always had a bit of a thing for dark eyes, or anyone with a hint of the oriental in their genetic makeup. From their first meeting, Dee set his sights on getting the delectable Detective Maclean into his bed.

Unfortunately, Ryo seemed to have other ideas. Dee wasn't sure if his partner was just that much of an airhead, or if Ryo really was immune to his considerable charms, but he found himself rebuffed time and again. It was frustrating, and every kiss he managed to steal from the flighty older man just left Dee wanting more. He'd never had to work this hard for anything, but he wasn't about to give up, not until he got what he wanted, and it wasn't just out of pride or stubbornness either.

Ryo kept insisting he was straight, but Dee knew otherwise. He'd seen this kind of denial before and understood that by refusing to accept the truth about his sexuality, Ryo was setting himself up for a life of misery, repressed desires, and emptiness. He couldn't in good conscience abandon his partner, his friend, to that fate.

The more time Dee spent with Ryo, the more he grew to care about him, and before long, he realised he couldn't picture his life without Ryo in it. Was this love? It certainly felt that way, and as the months passed, the feeling just kept getting deeper and stronger until Dee knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was completely, totally, head over heels in love with the man he worked alongside every day. If only Ryo felt the same way.

Then at long last it finally happened. Getting Ryo into bed should have been Dee's dream come true, and in some respects it was. Who wouldn't cherish the memory of a night in the arms of the love of their life? But Dee couldn't shake his nagging doubts. Had their night together really been what Ryo wanted or had he taken advantage of his partner in a moment of weakness? God, he hoped not!

For three weeks, they danced around each other, neither of them bringing up that night, until Dee thought he might explode. He had to know whether they were destined to remain just friends or if there was even the slightest chance of something more.

Feeling like the world's biggest fool, Dee put his heart out there and waited, praying it wouldn't get trodden into the dirt.

"I totally, seriously, completely love you…" He couldn't look at Ryo, too afraid of what he might see in the other man's face, until he heard the words he'd begun to believe he'd never hear.

"Then I guess this is where I say I love you too, more than anything."

Looking into Ryo's eyes, Dee could see the truth of his words, and just like that, everything was perfect, because what Dee had found with Ryo was more than just some fleeting fancy; it was the real thing, and he knew that he wanted it to last forever.

.

The End


End file.
